Question: On Tuesday, Ashley walked to a toy store and decided to buy a stuffed animal for $2.84. Ashley handed the salesperson $2.98 for her purchase. How much change did Ashley receive?
Solution: To find out how much change Ashley received, we can subtract the price of the stuffed animal from the amount of money she paid. The amount Ashley paid - the price of the stuffed animal = the amount of change Ashley received. ${2}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ Ashley received $0.14 in change.